youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Get Movies
Get Movies is a Russian YouTube channel maintained by X-Media Digital, designed for Russians to enjoy American television shows and movies without having to go through the phase of translating them word by word or having to learn English. The channel currently gains over 250 million total video views and over a half of a million subscribers a month. As of January 2020, the channel has over 30 million subscribers and over 22 billion video views, making it the 42nd most subscribed YouTube channel and the 13th most viewed YouTube channel of all time. Their video Masha and The Bear - Recipe for disaster (Episode 17) is the fourth most viewed video on YouTube, as well as the most viewed non-music video, with over 4.2 billion views. It is also the fourth most rated (total number of likes and dislikes) non-music video on YouTube. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: May 8, 2013 *2 million subscribers: July 27, 2014 *3 million subscribers: March 5, 2015 *4 million subscribers: August 26, 2015 *5 million subscribers: December 23, 2015 *6 million subscribers: March 9, 2016 *7 million subscribers: June 3, 2016 *8 million subscribers: September 3, 2016 *9 million subscribers: November 22, 2016 *10 million subscribers: February 12, 2017 *11 million subscribers: May 4, 2017 *12 million subscribers: July 5, 2017 *13 million subscribers: September 14, 2017 *14 million subscribers: November 22, 2017 *15 million subscribers: January 2, 2018 *16 million subscribers: February 19, 2018 *17 million subscribers: April 4, 2018 *18 million subscribers: May 20, 2018 *19 million subscribers: June 28, 2018 *20 million subscribers: September 1, 2018 *21 million subscribers: November 14, 2018 *22 million subscribers: January 14, 2019 *23 million subscribers: March 7, 2019 *24 million subscribers: May 17, 2019 *25 million subscribers: June 20, 2019 *26 million subscribers: July 12, 2019 *27 million subscribers: July 21, 2019 *28 million subscribers: August 9, 2019 *29 million subscribers: November 1, 2019 *30 million subscribers: January 8, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: April 13, 2013 *2 billion views: May 13, 2014 *3 billion views: December 11, 2014 *4 billion views: March 21, 2015 *5 billion views: July 5, 2015 *6 billion views: October 28, 2015 *7 billion views: January 18, 2016 *8 billion views: March 26, 2016 *9 billion views: June 28, 2016 *10 billion views: October 19, 2016 *11 billion views: January 15, 2017 *12 billion views: May 7, 2017 *13 billion views: August 7, 2017 *14 billion views: November 15, 2017 *15 billion views: February 7, 2018 *16 billion views: May 1, 2018 *17 billion views: July 30, 2018 *18 billion views: November 29, 2018 *19 billion views: March 4, 2019 *20 billion views: June 17, 2019 *21 billion views: August 3, 2019 *22 billion views: December 9, 2019 'This page was created by ZokiWikii on March 2, 2018. ' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Russian YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views